Naruto:  The Legendary Ninja
by unagi-the-metriod
Summary: There is a legend about a ninja so powerfull the ninetailed fox could not defeat it. When this ninja comes to be and his power revealed he will bring with him one of two things. The destrucion of the entire world, or peace and balance to the Shinobi way.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO: THE LEGENDARY NINJA (Chapter 1) 

(This is written in the style of the anime, meaning each chapter represents one episode, each episode i've tried to name like what it would be named in the anime. So bear with me as it will take a few chapters for the storyline to get going. It takes place inbetween episodes 19 and 20. After they killed Zabuza and before the chunin exams)  
(Please bear with me as the storyline and the sections will get better and longer)

THE MISSION LEFT ALONE

Kakashi's eyes quickly open as if he was startled by something, "Lord Hokage, you can't be serious. You really think that he exists." Lord hokage stands up slowly and takes a deep breath. "Summon the other Jounin Squad Leaders. We have much in need of discussing." "Yes Lord Hokage", Kakashi closes his eyes and turns to walk out the door. "Kakashi. Don't tell them what about." Kakashi bows his head slightly as he walks out through the doorway.

(Later)

"You have all been summond here for a very important announcement." The room quickly fills up with chatter. The Jounin squad leaders all talking amungest themselves over just what this important announcement might be. Lord hokage stands up from his chair and the noise in the room dies down quickly. "I am sure you all have heard the legend. The legend about the ultimate ninja." The noise in the room raises back up. "SILENCE. The ninja has been supposedly sighted in a village a little ways from here. The village is a small village completly void of any ninja training. I am asking for volunters to go investigate this sighting. As you all know this ninja could bring about the end of the shinobi way." The noise in the room once again raises in level. Kakashi steps foward after a few seconds. "Lord Hokage, I Kakashi Hatake of squad seven will volunter my services to this mission." The noise level in the room dropped completely. Lord Hokage takes a step foward. "Good Kakashi, and seeing how there are no more. I suggest that you take your squad with you Kakashi." Kakashi looks at Lord Hokage. "Surely you can not be serious Lord Hoka..." "Very well. It is settled. Kakashi and his squad will go to investigate the sighting and if the ninja is found his intent will be discovered and reacted to accordingly. The rest of you can leave. Kakashi will stay and discuss the details of this misson." The rooms slowly empties as Lord Hokage returns to where he was sitting. "Kakashi, I voluntered your squad because of Naruto." Kakashi looks down slightly, "Naruto... I see". "When I heard about the nine-tailed fox chakra incedent with Zabuza I realized that Naruto may be the only chance we have of actually stopping this ninja should he turn against us."


	2. Chapter 2

(ok first of all i'm sorry it took 2 weeks for this chapter to get finished. I had things come up and other projects to work on. Expect updates for this story every friday from now on.) 

The Legendary Ninja Revealed

"HOW MUCH FARTHER DO WE HAVE TO WALK KAKASHI SENSAI"  
"Naruto", Kakashi huffs, "Must you always complain.  
"Yeah Naruto Shut up"  
"AT LEAST I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. UNLIKE YOU SASUKE, ALWAYS STANDING THERE BEING QUITE. I swear if i didn't know any better I'd say you were to stupid to come up with a complete thought Sasuke" Sakura punches Naruto on the top of his head.  
"DONT TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT." Sakura thinks to herself, "CHA. I SHOWED HIM NOT TO MESS WITH MY SASUKE LIKE THAT". "Enough, all three of you." Sakura and Sasuke look up at Kakashi while Naruto looks at the ground.  
"Whats wrong Kakashi Sensai", Sakura asks slowly. Kakashi doesn't reply. He just keeps on walking and lowers his head slightly. Kakashi reaches into his kunai bag, pulls out a kunai, and holds it to his face and looks at it. Kakashi smiles and quickly flicks the kunai at a tree off to his right. The kunai hits the tree right beside a masked ninja's face. The masked ninja walks out from under the trees and stops a few feet from the others.  
"Just what I thought. A tracker." Kakashi reaches down and recloses his kunai pouch.  
"Kakashi Sensai, did you say tracker." Sasuke looks over at the masked ninja. "I thought they only sent trackers after rouge ninja, but that means that were looking for a rouge ninja from another village, or were you tracking us." The tracker ninja is about your average ninja height and build. He has on a standerd ninja jumpsuit, and a mask that just below the right eye had four slanted slashes in a square pattern on it. He raises his mask slowly.  
"Very smart for an Uchiha. This legendary ninja is rouge. But not from my village. The only ninja to go rouge from the hidden mist village in a long time was Zabuza, and you guys already took care of him for us. But when I heard that Kakashi, The Copy Ninja, had battled Zabuza I had to come and make sure that none of our village's justsu had been copied"  
"I assure you that the secrets of your village are safe. Zabuza was a master of hidden mist jutsu, not even my sharingan eye can copy that"  
"Very well then, I will leave you to your hunting Kakashi. But be advised, for I am not the only one following you." With that the tracker ninja jumps into the trees. Kakashi jumps at Sasuke tackling him to the ground hard and pulling a kunai to his throat.  
"Sasuke, you can come out now. I know it's you thats been following us." Sasuke jumps down out of the trees and walks over and stands beside kakashi looking at his imposter. Sakura looks at the 2 Sasukes confused.  
"Wait, if the Sasuke you takled is the fake one, how long has the real Sasuke been following us"  
"Sakura remember when we set up camp last night.  
"Yeah"  
"I went off for firewood, but when I came back this imposter was already in my place back at the camp so I decided to stay back and see why he took my place." The fake Sasuke looks the real Sasuke right in the eyes.  
"To find out if you guys were worthy of my time." His image fades out as a voice is heard from behind them. "Which I was right in my assumption that you were." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turn to where the voice was coming from. Kakashi gets up and turns slowly.  
"Impressive. I didn't think your skills were that advanced Lyko." Naruto look at Kakashi.  
"Wait Kakashi Sensai, you know this guy"  
"Yes we both graduated from the academy in the same year." Lyko laughs a little.  
"Ahhh Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. How I've missed the privilage of being shown up by you and your little friend Obito. Tell me Kakashi, where is Obito." The look on Kakashi's face grows into a look of pure hatred. "Oh I'm sorry Kakashi, I must have forgoten." An evil smirk comes over the face of Lyko. "I am already tired of this pointless chatter. So tell me Kakashi do you think you have what it takes to take down the Legendary Ninja."

Next Chapter

The Fight Begins: The Legend Is Unstoppable


	3. Chapter 3

(Ok I got this one in on time lol. Ok people if you read my stories please comment them. This story has over 700 hits and 4 comments. If this trend keeps up I may deiced to stop writing this story. Anyway without any further interruptions here it is.)

Naruto: The Legendary Ninja

The Fight Begins: The Legend Is Unstopabble

Lyko looks over at Sasuke, "So, an Uchiha. A Genin none the less, but still an Uchiha. Been awhile since I've fought against a sharingan." Sasuke glares at Lyko. "Doesn't make any difference, but it should prove a interesting fight"  
"Doesn't make any difference? Just to inform you the Sharingan is the most effective Kekkei Genkai. It can be used to predict an opponents move, or even copy them." Sasuke closes his eyes, "Sharingan". He opens his eyes and reveals his base level sharingan. Lyko smirks some. "Kekkei Genkai are useless, especially if you can't fully control it. Even so, what good is a Sharingan if your opponent is to fast to see." Sakura takes off at Lyko, running at full speed.  
"Sakura no. We don't know what this guy is capable of yet." Lyko sends a hard punch straight into Sakura's face. Sakura bursts into smoke and turns into a log.  
"Figures." Lyko starts to laugh. "This should prove interesting" Sakura suddenly lands on the ground and slides to a stop in front of Sasuke face up.  
"WHAT HAPPENED. I DIDN'T SEE A THING"  
"Naruto be quite" Kakashi shifts his gaze back to Lyko.  
"He has a point Sensai. Sakura's out cold, and we never even saw him move. Could there be another ninja working with him"  
"No Sasuke, it's just him. Pay attention, look at Sakura. Her headband is missing." Sasuke looks at Sakura and notices that her headband is not there. He looks up at Lyko, who is holding the headband looking at it.  
"Ninja that weak doesn't deserve to wear this." Lyko throws to head band at Kakashi. Kakashi catches the headband and lays it out on top of Sakura. "You see, it's no use fighting against me. I am the legendary ninja. I am the strongest ninja to ever exist. So you see Mr. Uchiha how useless that Sharingan really is." Sasuke drop to his knees as his sharingan deactivates.  
"But... But... He never even moved. Maybe he really is to powerful for anybody to defeat." Sasuke leans forward and wraps his arms around Sakura. "Sakura, no. This fight really is unwindable"  
"Sasuke, don't say that, and get up." Kakashi keeps his eye glued on Lyko.  
"There's no point, this fight can't be won. He is too fast, too strong"  
"So, the great Uchiha turns out to be weaker than a Kunoichi." Lyko lets out a big laugh.  
"HEY I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT"  
"NARUTO, listen, we have to fight him. Do not hold back. If you see a window to kill him. TAKE IT." Kakashi starts running at Lyko.  
"Finally. I was waiting for you Kakashi. I could care less about these Genin." Kakashi throws a hard right punch as Lyko brings his left arm up and blocks it. Kakashi quickly throws a left punch, and Lyko brings his right arm up blocking it. Kakashi shifts his hands around and grabs both of Lyko's arms. "You've learned some new moves Kakashi. But not good enough." Lyko's image slowly fades out as Naruto comes charging in and punches Kakashi in the face sending him back a few feet to the ground.  
"KAKASHI SENSAI ARE YOU OK. I didn't mean to hit you, he just disappeared." Kakashi gets up slowly "It's alright Naruto. At least now I know that your not pulling your punches." Kakashi grabs his chin for a second then looks around for Lyko thinking to himself, "How could he have done that. That was a teleportation jutsu. I had his arms locked he couldn't have done the hand sign for it. Wait, he did it earlier when I had him pinned to the ground when he was posing as Sasuke. Are the legends true. Can he really do advanced jutsu without handsigns.  
"Kakashi sensai why don't you use your"  
"Quite Naturo. He doesn't know about it, otherwise he'd have killed me already"  
"Know about what Kakashi. Probably that you left eye is missing. Thats why you cover it up isn't it"  
"If only you knew." Kakashi makes a hand sign. "Naruto are you ready" Naruto nods his head slightly and smiles. "Water style, Hidden Mist Jutsu." The surrounding area slowly begins filling up with mist. Lyko laughs some. The mist get to be so thick that visibility is reduced to a few inches.  
"Well well well Kakashi. You suprise me yet again. But you think that a jutsu like this can allow you to get to me." Lyko ducks as Kakashi's fist goes over his head. Lyko does a back flip planting the toes of his feet into Naruto's chin sending him back. Lyko lands and turns throwing his elbow into Kakashi's side. The mist slowly thins as visibility returns. Kakashi stands a few feet away from Lyko with Naruto lying on the ground a few feet from him. Kakashi looks over at Naruto who is standing back up.  
"Are you ok Naruto"  
"Yeah. I'm Fine"  
"We need Sasuke" Kakashi kneels down to get his breath back.

Next Chapter

The Fight Gets Interesting: Sasuke Lets Go


	4. Chapter 4

(ok. here it is enjoy)

The Fight Gets Interesting: Sasuke Lets go

"And what makes you think that that weak Uchiha boy will be of any help to you." A smirk comes across Lyko's face. Kakashi stands back up slowly.  
"SASUKE, GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT." Kakashi rushes Lyko again. Lyko sends an uppercut into Kakashi's stomache, and throws him over his shoulder turning his back on Naruto.  
"So he is one of the last remaning Uchiha's. What does that have to do with his fighting ability"  
"SASUKE YOU COWARD." Naruto starts running to Kakashi as Sasuke looks up at Naruto. Lyko rushes in infront of Naruto, and spins around planting his left heel into the side of Naturo's head sending Naruto into the air. Naruto hit the ground and rolls to a stop a few feet from Sasuke.  
"NARUTO, HIS GRUDGE IS WITH ME. TAKE SASUKE AND SAKURA AND GET OUT OF HERE"  
"Take the advise from your Sensai kid. If you want to live, leave now." Lyko turns and walks at Kakashi.  
"NO". Naruto gets up as Lyko stops and turns to looks at him. "You may have Sasuke cowering like a weakling. But I am not Sasuke. No matter what, I DO NOT BACK DOWN." Naruto makes a hand sign, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU". Hundreds of Naruto clones appear. Lyko slides his right foot back and brings his hands up ready for Naruto's attack.  
"My what have we here. I must admit, I did not expect such an advanced jutsu from a Genin." A smirk comes across Naruto's faces.  
"Then expect THIS." Hundreds of Naruto clones jump onto Lyko completly covering him.  
"Naruto, don't fight him he's too strong." Sasuke looks back down at Sakura still holding her, "Sakura. Can he really be the legendary ninja. why are they fighting him, they'll only get temselve killed". Sasuke looks back up and Naruto. Lyko suddenly appears a few feet from the Naruto Pile. Lyko reaches into his kunai pouch and pulls out a kunai.  
"Now you die pest"  
"Pest huh". Lyko's kunai burst into smoke and turns into Naruto. Lyko punches Naruto into the face sending him into the ground. As soon as Naruto hits the ground he bursts into smoke and turns back into a kunai. Naruto suddenly hits the pile of Naruto's making them all burst into smoke. Lyko turns around, and grabs onto Kakashi's head and lifts him into the air with blood dripping from his left hand.  
"Now you die Kaka...", Lyko gets kicked in the back of his head and lands face first onto the ground. Sasuke stands where Lyko was with his Sharginan reactivated.  
"Your not killing anyone". Lyko stands back up slowly. Sasuke looks down at Sakura.  
"So, the weakling has decided to die after all"  
"Keep talking. Your genjutsu doesn't work on me anymore." Sasuke looks over at Kakashi and Naruto who are both standing back up, "Are you two ok?  
Naruto still shaken up from the unseen blow, "We are now. Nice to have you back Sasuke. I got him to hurt himself with an illusion jutsu on his kunai, but it won't work again." Naruto looks at Lyko. "How did he hit me though I was behind him when he hit his kunai. Then I felt a fist in my side and I went flying at my clones"  
"He fast Naruto. Really fast, and he doesn't need handsigns to do jutsu so watch out. He isn't unbeatable. He can be hit"  
"Congradulate yourself Uchiha. For you are the first to strike me in battle in a long time. Rest assured it will not happen again"  
"My name, is Sasuke"  
"I'll be sure to remember that. So they can carve it into your tombstone"  
"Hey Naruto", Sasuke looks over at him, "I can't belive that I was able to hit him before you were. I mean if that's all you have just quit this fight now.  
"EXCUSE ME MR. SCAREDY CAT. AT LEAST I WASN'T COWERING IN FEAR. Plus he is bleeding because of me"  
"Look again Naruto the wound has sealed itself already"  
"Enough or your mindless babble", Lyko turns to Kakashi, "I think it is time to find out why Kakashi wears his headband over one eye"  
Kakashi smiles, "So you really wana know. Then allow me to show you old friend". Kakashi reaches over his face with his right hand and grabs his headband from under.

Next Episode

Big Mistake: The Useless Sharingan


	5. Chapter 5

(OK first off I am sorry about the massive wait for this chapter. I was having battiery issues (a full charge lasted 2 mins). i know this chapter is short but id rather post it now and make up for it later. enjoy and i am sorry for the wait).

Big Mistake: The Useless Sharingan

Lyko smiles as Kakashi slowly raises his headband off of his left eye. The smile slowly leaves Lyko's face, "It can not be"  
Kakashi starts to smile, "What's the matter Lyko does it not look familiar.  
"That eye. It was Obito's. Obito's Sharingan", Lyko looks down slightly and takes a deep breath. "Even though that eye allows you to copy jutsu it makes no difference against me"  
"Why are you doing this Lyko"  
"Why is it Kakashi, that you always recived the special treatment. When I was always cast aside as the weakling." "Lyko"  
Lyko quickly interrupts, "Shut up". Lyko looks up as his eyes begin to glow blood red"  
"Lyko please don't do this. So you are the legendary ninja. That doesn't give you the right to"  
"I said, SHUT UP.  
Kakashi glances over at Sasuke and Naruto, "Lyko please stop this". Naruto and Sasuke see Kakashi glance at them and run around behind Lyko. "Lyko pl"  
"SHUT UP." The ground shakes once really hard as an aura begins appearing around Lyko. Lyko dissapears as Kakashi uses his Sharingan eye to scan the area.  
Naruto looks around for a second, "Where did he". Naruto stops mid sentence as Lyko appears behind him with his fist in his back. Naruto drops to his knees, then fall face first onto the ground. Lyko stands over Naruto breathing heavily. Lyko starts walking at Kakashi. Sasuke runs to Lyko and takes his kunai and stabs it into the top of Lyko's shoulder. Lyko reaches around with his blood covered left hand and grab Sasuke by the shirt and throws him at Kakashi. Kakashi catches Sasuke falling backwards to the ground. Kakashi looks back up and sees the Lyko isn't infront of them anymore. A voice comes from behind them as Kakashi turns to see Lyko standing right infront of them.  
"Say hello to Obito for me Kakashi." Lyko picks up Kakashi by the shirt and raises him into the air with blood dripping from his shoulder. Sasuke jumps to his feet and grabs onto his kunai that is sticking out of Lyko's shoulder still and pulls it out.

Next chapter

The True Nature Of The Legend Revealed


	6. Chapter 6

The True Nature Of The Legend Revealed

Lyko drops Kakashi and, stands there with blood dripping down his arms his eyes glowing red. "Kakashi, I will not be second to you anymore"  
Kakashi stands slowly as he stares deeply at Lyko, "Lyko face it you are not the ninja of legend. It is a myth. Nobody is. You are good but you are no god. Please stop this". Lyko falls to his knees as his eyes slowly stop glowing.  
"Kakashi", Lyko says out of breath, "The power, I can't control it. I should never have used it, Should never have found it.  
"Lyko"  
"Kakashi listen. Finish this now before I loose control again". Sasuke steps forward then stops.  
"No Sasuke, I must do this." Kakashi walks toward Lyko, "Sasuke get Sakura and Naruto, and head back to that village we found down the road". Sasuke turns and walks toward Sakura. Kakashi walks over and stands over Lyko. "I will make this quick old friend." Suddenly another Lyko stumbles out in front of Kakashi. Kakashi looks up to see Sasuke, "A fake". Sasuke throws his kunai into the Lyko on the ground as it bursts into smoke and disappears leaving the kunai on the ground.  
"Again you hit me Uchiha." Lyko says after getting off the ground.  
"I knew it was a fake when I pulled my kunai out of its shoulder. The wound didn't heal. A nice trick, and it probably would have fooled Naruto, but not me"  
"Nice try Lyko, but these Genin are anything but normal." Kakashi lowers his stance a little and bring his hand right out in front of him and grabs his right wrist with his left hand. Sasuke grabs Lyko from behind cupping his arms so he can't move.  
Lyko gets an evil look in his eyes, "It seems that you Uchiha, Like me are more than you seem"  
"I am nothing like you. You'll slaughter thousands if given the chance"  
"Really, are you any different. Are you not on a quest for power yourself"  
Sasuke's eyes open wide as he holds Lyko, "But... but"  
"Join me Uchiha, and you will have your power"  
Sasuke's eyes glaze over, "I told you." Sasuke pulls on Lyko's arms. "My name is SASUKE." Sasuke pulls harder on lyko's arms until one of them dislocates. Lyko screams in pain as he falls to the ground.  
Kakashi looks at Sasuke and nods then turns his head toward Lyko. "Lyko I think it's time for you to meet Chidori."


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend Comes True: Kakashi's Fate Sealed Sakura opens her eyes slowly as she raises a hand placing it on the ground pushing herself up slowly. Her eyes open wide as she looks upon sasuke standing over lyko while kakshi is in his chidori stance. Her headband slowly slides off her back as she raises up. She grabs it and reties it in its usual place on her head, then looks up at Kakashi.  
"Lightning blade". Kakashi yells as he lowers his right hand to the ground bringing his left hand over and grabbing his right arm.  
"Do it Kakashi. It will never hit me. The night of the nine-tailed fox attack I got struck by one of the tails. It filled my body with chakra the power of which you can not comprehend. I am all that is left of the nine-tailed fox thanks to that fool of a hokage."  
" You should have paid more attention to these genin old friend. Naruto is the nine-tailed fox. " Lyko looks over at Naruto. Kakashi rushes toward Lyko slowly bringing his arms up. Kakashi lets out a roar as the unstable ball of chakra impails itself in Lyko's body. Lyko starts to glow. Lyko breaks free of Sasuke's grip and staggers forwards a few steps then looks up at Kakashi. Lyko raises his hands and makes a weird hand sign.  
" Hidden Jut..." Lyko stops mid sentence and begins to shake. Lyko takes a deep breath then explodes into a gigantic cloud of dust that take a few seconds to fade away. Sasuke takes a step forward then falls onto the grass. Sakura runs over to Sasuke and drops to her knees beside him.  
"Sakura I am glad to see your O..." Kakashi gets cut off mid sentence as a glowing sword comes out of his stomache then fades away slowly. As Kakashi falls to the ground Lyko stands up straight holding his right fist up to his face.  
" Now old friend you have meet my personal jutsu. It has no name yet, but I think I may call it the Kakashi Sword in memory of it's first kill." Naruto falls to his knees.  
"You... Your a monster." Naruto's eyes flash red for a second. "Sakura take Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei and get out of here. This guy is mine." Lyko turns to Naruto who is walking toward him now. "You just think because you have power. You can kill MY SENSEI. Nobody, and I nobody LAYS A HAND ON MY SENSEI." Naruto's head raises up quickly and his eyes glow red. An aura starts to from around Naruto as he starts moving toward Lyko once again. Naruto lowers his head slowly as the aura takes the form of a fox, and what appears to be a tail starts to form behind Naruto.  
" No it can't be. Theres no way." Lyko takes a step backwards. "The nine-tailed fox. I can feel it." 


End file.
